Damned
by Frada
Summary: Raven helps Beast Boy get his life on track after Things Change. But a distress call from Azarath changes everything and forces them to face feelings for themselves and each other they had been trying to repress. BBXRae. Based heavily off season 4.
1. Chapter 1: Sunrise Meditation

The large sliding doors whirred open and the teenage half-demon levitated towards the kitchen. The electric kettle turned itself on with a wave of her hand and her favourite herbal teas fell into her personal mug with a similar gesture. Moments later, with the tea prepared, Raven created a portal in the ceiling and proceeded to the roof.

The early-morning sea breeze hit her the moment she arrived on top of the tower. Clutching the warm mug desperately, Raven found herself wondering for the thousandth time that winter at the practicality of her skimpy uniform. Black Lycra leotards were fine for the heat of battle, she mused, but they really didn't cut it for early-morning meditation. In a hurry to get the session started, she picked a nice patch of air and sat down on it.

She watched the pale, watery glow of the winter sunrise turn brighter and brighter until he finally showed up.

"You're late", she scolded in her usual monotone. Without even looking at him, she could tell that he had that stupid grin plastered on his face: the sheepish, adorable one that she had tried so hard to hate.

"I was -"

"Don't even try that hibernation story on me." He had been using that excuse all winter and she was getting sick of it. "You're usually very good at controlling your animal instincts. You are, after all, more Boy than Beast."

His grin was twice as wide now, and three times more obnoxious. Same excuse, same comeback. In a way, this little routine was just as important as the meditation itself. The whole purpose of their sunrise sessions was to help the green teen feel happy, safe and at home. Nothing spelt home to these two like pointless banter – even if Raven would never dare to admit it.

"How are you feeling?" this was the way they always began. Lately, the response had always been the same.

"Cold." Raven rolled her eyes. She was feeling the chill too, but you didn't hear her complaining, did you?

"Wuss," she muttered, reaching for the clasp of her cloak. Usually she would tell the changeling to tough it out, but that had gotten them nowhere. Maybe it was time to change her approach.

The heavy blue cloak landed on Beast Boy with a satisfying "whump" that brought a tiny smile to Raven's lips. "Still cold?" she asked, wiping all traces of humour from her face.

"Thanks." You'd better be thankful, she grumbled internally, I'm freezing now.

The two sat in thoughtful silence for a while, watching the sun slowly light up the world. It was a while before either of them spoke again, but as the last tinges of orange started to disappear from the sky, Raven asked the question that had been on her mind all morning.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Huh?" The empath winced at her friend's inarticulate reply and decided to repeat her question. "What was your nightmare about?"

"How did you know I had a nightmare last night?" She hated it when people answered a question with another question, but she decided that it would be easier to get answers out of Beast Boy if she didn't bite his head off. "I'm an empath, Beast Boy. You were radiating a large amount of fear and shock last night. What was your nightmare about?" Normally, what few thoughts Beast Boy had floating around his small brain didn't concern her, but the amount of emotional turmoil he was in last night was starting to worry her.

"Bacon." Raven was so confused and slightly bemused by the reply that she nearly fell out of the air. However, she quickly composed herself and returned to her dry, cynical self. "How utterly terrifying." She was an idiot to believe that this green nitwit was actually capable of deep thought.

Bacon, ha!

He didn't have any emotional turmoil that was manifesting itself in his dreams.

Bacon. Please.

You'd think after he lost that awful traitor three times, he would have a wider range of emotion.

BUT NO! BACON!

"You don't understand." Raven's hand, which had been gripping her mug far too tightly, relaxed as her friend spoke again.

"Please explain", she prompted, eager to see how bacon could possibly be scary.

"It's kind of disturbing. I was eating it -"

"Beast Boy, if this is some over-zealous vegetarian freak-out…" She was getting more annoyed by the second. She was right the first time around. There were no deep feelings involved in this dream.

"That's not the disturbing part." Receiving no objections from Raven, he continued.

"I was eating this bacon, not sure why, but every time I swallowed a rasher, a new one appeared on my plate. Then Cyborg runs in and he's all like, "C'mon y'all, we're going to the park coz it's sunny 'n' stuff!" and I'm like: "Dude, yeah!" So we go to the park and I'm still eating this never-ending bacon and Cy's all "yeah! Grass-Stain is eating meat!" and I still dunno why. Then my never-ending bacon starts talking to me.

It's like, "why are you eating me? I thought we were friends!" I'm really freaked out now, because dude, it's talking, never-ending bacon. So I start looking for you because creepy things that do stuff they're not supposed to is kinda your speciality." Raven wasn't quite sure if she was confused, intrigued or just angry at Beast Boy's total lack of grammar. This was, however, the most progress they had made since they had started their sessions, so Raven just stayed quiet and let the poorly worded story wash over her.

"I couldn't find you, though. So I asked Cy, but he had no idea. Then I asked Robin and Star and pretty much everyone else in the park including Dr Light – dunno why he was there – but none of them knew, either. Then I realised that I hadn't asked the bacon." Raven raised her eyebrows at this slightly peculiar statement but Beast Boy continued regardless. "I asked the bacon and it was like, "I'm right here." I asked it what the heck it meant and it said…"

"What?" Raven asked after he stopped. He let out a gross, snorting noise which she was about to rebuke him for, when she noticed the tears and the words froze inside her mouth. She was suddenly very uneasy. This was major progress, but it was also her best friend in tears. "Beast Boy? Are you… are you OK?" In an awkward attempt to comfort him, she put an arm on his shoulder and gently patted it.

"The bacon said… "It's me. Raven."

He was really crying now. Raven felt like she needed to do something to fix this, but she was also overwhelmed by his dream. It was disturbing, creepy and downright

"Weird".

Internally, Raven's affectionate persona was strangling her crude one. Her best friend was sitting next to her crying over an emotionally scarring nightmare and the best she could say was _weird_! Pathetic.

"I'm sorry. I meant -"

"It's Ok, I get it." Raven was pleased to see Beast Boy regaining some composure, but she was sure that his heart wasn't in the small smile his lips were forming.

"Have you had this nightmare before?" Raven was back in interrogation mode, trying her hardest to avoid any more tears.

"No. But, I have had dreams that were kinda like this one. There's one where I kill this bad guy, but it turns out to be Star and there's another where I accidentally drown Cy and… and there's so many where I accidentally kill you." Raven's interrogation mode had clearly failed because he was crying again. She had no idea what to do or say to make him feel better.

"Please stop crying." She mentally cheered as Beast Boy did stop crying, but her heart plummeted as she realised he was waiting for her to explain.

"They're just silly nightmares. Nothing serious." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it would confuse him. When they had first begun their sunrise meditation sessions, Raven had explained that nightmares told a lot about a person's fears, desires, insecurities and current mood. They had even helped her predict Trigon's takeover.

But the truth was, Raven was playing down the significance of Beast Boy's nightmares because she feared for him. The nightmare that he described seemed to indicate…

Well, that was the problem. She had no idea what his nightmare meant. The only thing she had gathered from it was that he had some sort of fear of killing his friends. She really didn't know where this had come from or why. As an empath, she firmly believed that there were deep emotional roots to this creepy dream; she just didn't know what they were. This was what scared her the most. She had experienced the darker side of her friends powers and knew first hand that it was imperative that he understood and controlled his emotions.

She looked across at Beast Boy, who was sitting to her right and slightly below her, and their eyes met. In an instant, Raven knew that he knew she thought there was something more important to this dream than she was letting on. But she kept quiet. She wasn't good at being afraid. She needed time to analyse his dream, find out what it meant and why they were so frequent and numerous. The two stood up to return to the lower levels of the tower.

A familiar grin began to spread itself across Beast Boy's face and Raven marvelled at how quickly something that had for years seemed so genuine could turn to an emotionless default setting.

"I'm finally taller than you." She was baffled for a second but soon realised that the changeling was correct. Raven abhorred this, because it represented change. For so long, change had represented the evils that lurked in and out of their lives, never seeming to disappear truly. Determined to beat change, she levitated until she was taller than Beast Boy again and whispered "not yet".

He laughed, surprisingly genuinely, grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her back to the surface of the roof.

"Don't cheat, Rae" he chuckled.

"Don't call me Rae." Good. Things were back to the strained, false cheer that had become the norm since Terra's final betrayal. Maybe it was wrong to love fake emotions, but they felt so much safer than the real ones that threatened Beast Boy.

As they walked back to the staircase, the traditional banter broke out in full force and Raven felt like her whole life was safe. Not necessarily happy, but safe: a rare feeling for a half-demon superhero. But her hopes were dashed as her supernatural senses kicked in. One floor beneath them, sitting on her dressing table, a crystal ball glowed and hummed with energy. A fear like no other enveloped her as she realised what was happening. Azerath was calling.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Well, that concludes the first chapter of Damned, I hope you enjoyed and decide to stay for more! And yes, I am back from my odd, unannounced hiatus and hope to continue the story for a while yet. I am really excited about this fic, it's gonna be AWESOME. The later chapters do have some speculation regarding Azerath and its inhabitants as I have never read the comics (I will do SOME research, though). Also, there's an OC later on, but he's such a douche you don't have to like him. I have been gone for a while, but I'm still a very active member of the fandom. _

_My deviantArt: .com/ (username: fradalikeztoons) _

_A picture I drew of the "don't cheat, Rae" part: .com/#/d3irztf_


	2. Chapter 2: The Shop

"Raven?" There was worry in Beast Boy's voice and he had stopped walking. "Are you OK?" She seemed to be frozen on the spot and an odd expression was on her face. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide and fearful.

"I have to go." She flew past him at top speed down the hall, ignoring his cry of

"Raven, wait!"

Beast Boy pounded after her, whilst a hundred scenarios played out in her head. Arella's death popped into her mind several times, but she squashed that with stubborn willpower. Instead, she tried to focus on the positive reasons that the Azarathians could be calling. The monks have discovered the secret to true peace, she told herself, forcing all fear from her mind. But her body gave her nerves away as she realised she was shaking in terror.

The door to her room was just a few centimetres away, and she could feel the communication-crystal's power in the air. Just a few more millimetres…

Suddenly, some thing huge and green seemed to materialise in front of her. She hit it head on and stopped in her tracks.

"What did you do that for?" She demanded, already trying to move past Beast Boy to her bedroom door.

"I wanna know what's going on. You seemed, uh, scared. You don't get scared, so I was wondering what was…." He trailed off as he met her glare.

"I'm fine. Stop asking questions." She muttered darkly, before storming into her room and slamming the door behind her.

As she telekinetically locked the door, it occurred to her that she had just given the worst response in history. "Stop asking questions." What was she thinking? That pretty much guaranteed a barrage of inquiries from Sir Chatalot when she saw him again. Choosing to focus instead on her communications-crystal, Raven pushed all thoughts of Beast Boy from her mind and whispered, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Arella's face filled the crystal and Raven struggled not to breathe an audible sigh of relief. Her mother was alive!

"Raven, I'm sorry to be blunt, but we're all about to die."

"Brilliant". The snarky remark left Raven's mouth before she had even noticed it. Arella, however, did not seem to mind. Of course, her ominous greeting had left the impression that her daughter's attitude was not her number one current concern.

"Remember how you banished Trigon from your world and ours last year?" Rave nodded. There had been a full Azarathian inquiry into the event and the monks had concluded that he had not been destroyed, only had his powers temporarily neutralised. This overruled his hold on Azarath and Earth, restoring them to their original state. Trigon himself was banished to his home dimension.

"He's back."

Raven's blood turned to ice. "What? He's there? Now?" She was shaking again and her breathing was heavier. At the back of her mind, a tiny thought flickered into existence, wondering at how she could face battles almost every day, but still quake in fear at the thought of her father.

"Relax. He's not here yet, but he's planning an attack. Apparently, the effects of your banishment spell are wearing off and his powers are returning.'

"Oh no," Raven whispered, but her fear was shattered by a though. "Wait. How do you know all of this?"

"We took advantage of his weakened state and put a tracker-hex on him. Usually, he would have magical shields that protect him from charms and curses like this one, but they were neutralised along with his powers. As his magic is returning, our spell has become weaker and weaker but we have gathered that he is planning an attack on our home planet. Of course, he could be fooling the tracker-hex with a spell of his own, but the monks put a lot of power into that hex, and he can't be strong enough to break it yet, he just hasn't had enough time."

Raven had an idea of what her mother was calling her for, and she didn't like it. Her worries were confirmed in Arella's next request.

"We want you over here. You banished him single-handedly last time-"

"I had help from my friends" she interjected.

"Yes, but they weren't Azarathian monks. If we had you, the monks and the others – if I can get a hold of them – protecting us, we would defiantly be able to keep him out of Azarath! We might even be able to destroy him for good this time."

Raven nodded. She had been thinking about it in her mind, and she had calculated that there was no way that her father had already recovered from the banishment spell she had put on him. He may have some magic back, he was a very powerful demon, but nowhere near enough to defeat the combined power of the monks and her old team. "I'll need to replenish some supplies for my portal spell, but I most likely will be there in a few hours." Her mother smiled at this answer and whispered,

"Thankyou, Raven. I cannot wait to see you again."

* * *

><p>Rain poured down from the bleak sky and drenched the bleak inner-city neighbourhood. Raven was floating down the North-end of Main Street. Not the nicest place in town, but the only place for what she had in mind. The most observant weather-watcher in the neighbourhood (not that there were any) would have noticed that it always rained in the North-end on every second Tuesday. Only a few people in the city would be able to tell you exactly why, and Raven was one of them.<p>

It was Pug's fault. Pug was pretty much the backbone of Jump City's only magical community. She owned a tiny, nameless shop that looked more like a corridor than an actual building. This shop, know to its few and devoted customers as simply "The Shop", sold every potion, spell ingredient and charm known to magic kind. With the exception of a few rare and priceless amulets, Pug sold all things magical. And that was where Raven was headed today.

The Shop was so small and inconspicuous, you had to know where it was to find it. Off Main Street, there was a small road called Gordon Avenue. Near the end of this avenue was a tiny alleyway that had the back entrance to a shoddy apartment building, four dumpsters and The Shop. The door to The Shop was wedged in between two of the dumpsters, making it even less easy to get to, and particularly oddly smelling inside. Raven had only discovered it by accident, when she had run from the others after their big fight shortly after they landed on Earth together. She had stormed off from their base in anger and ended up wandering the streets alone. She had worked for Pug for a while after stumbling across her shop in the middle of the night. She was the one who sent her out to stop Starfire the night she met the Titans.

And now she was back to get the ingredients that she needed to save her home. When Pug saw what she was ordering, she asked, "Are you all going somewhere? The others were just in here buying the same things."

"There's trouble back home." She muttered vaguely. She was quite annoyed with Pug. She had specifically requested that she keep the others out of the shop, so they didn't try to sabotage her with spells or anything. But trusting Pug was a gamble. She held some promises close to her heart, and others she barely though about.

Pug raised her purple eyebrows at Raven's response and the empath elaborated.

"A big red problem with four eyes and no soul." Pug seemed to recoil from Raven. Arella had told the superhero that Pug used to be one of the most devout monks in Azarath before her immigration to Earth. No one knew why Pug had left, but her fear and hatred of Trigon was still strong in her mind.

"If you need any help, I'm here." Pug offered and Raven nodded. They weren't going to need it, but it was nice to have some support from the sidelines.

* * *

><p>Raven had re-entered the tower the same way she left it, by sneaking around deserted rooms. But using old staircases and minor portals in the ceilings, she had managed to get home whilst simultaneously avoiding Beast Boy. He was bound to have thousands of questions for her and now that she knew what was happening in Azarath, she was afraid to answer.<p>

Once she had reached her room, however, she came across a moral dilemma. Was she really going to leave without saying goodbye? But there would be questions, and the last thing she wanted was to frighten her friends. She could deter the questioning with a stony silence and slamming doors, but she didn't like doing that, it alienated her too much. But she couldn't deny the fact that her friends deserved the truth.

As Raven walked towards the main room, she was certain they would be worried, but she also knew that keeping the in the dark was not an option. The would notice her disappearance. They would think she had left them. They would be angry with her. They…

They looked so happy.

Raven stood in the doorway of the main room and watched her friends. Cyborg was cooking something huge and meaty. Robin was sitting on the couch with an arm around Starfire and she was chatting away to him about the mating call of a Nubbergub, whatever that was. No, she couldn't worry them about Trigon. He wasn't fully healed, so she'd be back quickly. There was no need to cause her dear friends to stress.

Eager to get the fight over and done with, Raven rushed straight back to her room. She hurried inside and set up the spell as quickly as possible, leaving her bedroom door ajar in her haste. With everything ready, she began to mutter the incantation under her breath, just loud enough to hear. The portal started to open and she felt herself leaving this dimension.

"Raven!" Oh no, Beast Boy was running in through the doorway. Please don't do something stupid, she mentally willed. No such luck. As she was entering the portal, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed her. But neither of them were prepared for the strength of the portal, and they both tumbled into Azarath.

* * *

><p><em>So that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Not much happened, sorry, but I really needed to describe these event. Pug isn't that important, I just like the idea of her. And we do find out about Raven's old Azarathian team next chapter, so you can look forward to that! As always, favourites, comments and criticisms all very much welcome.<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

"What's happening?" Beast Boy's grip on Raven was tightening by the second and his fear was overwhelming her supernatural senses.

"You are an idiot," she growled. "This is a portal spell. Now that you're hanging on to me, we're BOTH headed for Azarath!" Beast Boy's eyes widened to an extreme size and he cried out,

"Azarath! Why are you – I mean we – going to Azarath!" She opened her mouth to reply, but the portal dropped them on the landing platform of an Azarathian monks' tower before she could say anything.

"Whoa," Beast Boy breathed, looking out over the city. Raven had to admit, the view was indeed amazing. The tower they had landed on looked relatively new to Raven, and she guessed it had been upgraded and repaired after Trigon's last attack. Trigon. She was here for a reason. She turned to Beast Boy to explain that reason, but before she could, he whispered,

"It's so peaceful." Raven turned and looked down at Azarath again and let a tiny smile appear on her face.

"It is."

_**KAPOW!**_

The two teens immediately tuned to face the South of the city, from where the huge boom had originated. Two storehouses, situated amongst others, were obscured by smoke and surrounded by debris. Raven quickly guessed that somehow the monks' supply of gunpowder (which was used in an immortality potion) had been detonated. But who could possible want to-

"Let's go!" Raven's train of thought was derailed by a large green hawk taking off from the platform. She called out to her friend to stop, but Beast Boy was already flying towards the exploded storehouses. Faced with few other options, she flew after him.

As the two drew closer to the blast zone, they noticed a huge crowd of people surrounding the destroyed storehouses. The unmistakable stench of gunpowder smoke filled the air, which proved Raven's hypothesis. As a result, many of the Azarathian bystanders were gagging and the peacekeeping monks among them had their heads encased in protective bubble charms. Raven made a mental note to study the spell for those so she could survive the Tower's next Stankball Tournament. But as she flew straight into the crowd, all thoughts of childish pseudo-sports vanished from her mind. She had spotted the very thing she had been desperately hoping to avoid, sitting near the storehouses, surrounded by monks.

"Jinx?" 

It seemed Beast Boy had also spotted her, judging by his remark. At the sound of her name, the pink-haired girl whipped around from the monks she was talking to to place the two Titans in her line of vision.

"Raven" she breathed in relief and walked over to the empath. "I didn't want to do it," she explained. "But he was taunting me, working up my powers. I must've been really mad to make something spontaneously combust. I didn't even know what I was doing. Boy, I'd like to grab him and –"

"Now isn't the time for personal vengeance." Raven interjected. "We have to find him if we are to detain him. Where is he now?"

"I didn't see where he ran off to. I suppose he could be anywhere, he does have the scythe after all." Jinx replied.

"HELLOOOOO?" Beast Boy yelled, running into the girls' conversation. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Jinx raised her eyebrows at his arrival and was clearly about to say something to Raven regarding her relationship with the shape shifter when they were interrupted.

One of the nearby monks hurried up to them and lowered his head before saying "we have located the Scythe-Wielder. He has been detained momentarily, but we require your assistance in calming him."  
>"Where is he?" Jinx asked and the monk gestured down the street.<p>

"Outside the South Tower: the Tower of Hope. Arella is with him." The two girls nodded and sped off in the direction that the monk had indicated.

"Hey! Wait up!" Beast Boy called, running after them. "I still don't know what's happening!"

It took the girls several minutes to reach the Tower of Hope and in that time, Arella had been busy. The scene the girls arrived upon was that of a tall, wiry teenage boy enclosed in a force field that was suspended several feet above the street. Underneath the force field, several figures in monks' robes were talking to him. Most notable of the monk-figures was Arella, who was holding her hand out to the boy in the force field and speaking to him gently. A white dove was perched on her shoulder.

"Let me out of here!" The teenage boy shrieked, kicking the wall of the force field. "I can't summon my Scythe! What have you done?"

"Xander, dear, please try to calm down," Arella pleaded. "You cannot use your magic in this force field, but that is for your own safety. Once you have calmed down, we will let you summon your Scythe once more."

Raven levitated over to where her mother was standing and watched as a smile spread over the older woman's face.

"Raven. It's so good to see you again," Arella told her daughter and Raven allowed a small smile to show on her face. She would never forget the happiness she had felt when she learned that the vanquish of Trigon had freed her people on both Earth and Azarath.

"Could you please help me with Xander? He's being even more difficult than usual." Arella asked and her daughter nodded.

Turning to Xander, Raven locked her eyes with his. They were purple, like her own, but his pupils were similar to the cat-like slits of Jinx's eyes. There was none of the usual flicker of knowledge behind his purple eyes, so Raven guessed that the force field also nullified his telepathic powers.

"Are you going to calm down?" She asked in her usual frosty monotone. Xander did not answer, instead, he simply kept staring at Raven.

"I have no objections to leaving you in there forever if you are not willing," she explained and Xander's eyes opened wider. It was working.

"I can make it smaller, you know. I know how you like tiny, enclosed-"

"STOP IT!" he demanded, throwing his hands over his ears in some attempt to block out her words. "I'll meditate!"

The monks surrounding Raven turned off the force-field and Xander plummeted to the ground – his levitation powers only kicking in at the last possible moment. He then proceeded to immediately cross his legs and start to meditate, right there on the street.

"Wow." Beast Boy commented, walking over to where Raven was standing. "You really freaked him out."

"He's claustrophobic," Raven explained. "Afraid of small spaces," she added when Beast Boy's only reply was a blank look.

"Don't you think you were a little, y'know, harsh?"

"Hardly. He spends his entire life tormenting us."

Raven turned to face the Tower of Hope, where all the monks had disappeared into. It was a beautiful building, made in the classic metal, cylindrical Azarath style. The huge runes writing down its side spelt out "hope" in Azarathian. Looking at the huge, ornate metal door, Raven noticed her mother beckoning from the doorway.

"We should go inside," Raven suggested to Beast Boy. "I'll explain what's happening once we find Avery."

"What about him?" Beast Boy asked, gesturing to Xander. Raven looked the meditating teen up and down. His scruffy, shaggy purple hair was greasy, his blue and black lumberjack shirt was torn and too large and one of his sneakers had no laces. He was a mess. Raven sighed and muttered,

"Bring him. It's probably in our best interests not to annoy the wielder of the Scythe of Scath."

The monks showed them up to Arella's private rooms, which were very high up in the Tower of Hope. They were ushered into a sitting room, where they found Jinx and another teenage boy dresses in monks' robes. When his face turned towards Raven, Beast Boy and Xander, the could see he had the same grey skin tone and purple hair as Raven and Xander but his eyes were huge red orbs with no iris or pupil.

"That's Avery," Raven explained to Beast Boy. "You know him as Kyd Wykkyd."

"What's going on? How do you know Kyd Wykkyd and Jinx and… that guy? What's with all the monks? And what in the world is the Scythe of Scath?" Xander chuckled at Beast Boy's questions and remarked,

"He's pretty clueless, this one," and chuckled again.

"Xander, shut up. Both of you, sit down. I'll tell you." Raven instructed and the boys complied.

"16 years ago, my mother was tricked into becoming the bride of a huge and powerful demon called Trigon. She - "

"I know about your parents, Rae. Can we get to the part where things make sense?" Beast Boy interjected and Xander started laughing again. Speaking loudly over the intrusions, Raven continued.

"I was not the only one conceived during my mother's imprisonment. She was cursed by Trigon to give birth to quadruplets so the prophecy would be four times more likely to come to fruition. These are my siblings.

We were brought to Azarath by my mother so we could learn how to control our powers and use them in a peaceful way. The monks here are extremely proficient in emotional control – many of them have mastered inner peace. I was the one with the most power, so my father had branded me with his mark and made me the primary prophecy heir."

"Whilst the rest of us were left to rot in obscurity, " Xander added rather bitterly.

"I'm sorry, " Jinx interrupted. "But did you seriously _want_ to destroy the Earth?"

"Well it'd be cooler than just sitting around, waiting to fight some boring beast terrorising some dumb monks!"

"These people helped _raise_ you, dumbass! Show some respect!" Jinx fired back, hurt by Xander's attack on the people she loved so much.

An all out verbal brawl between Jinx and her brother ensued, halted only by Kyd Wykkyd creating a portal beneath their feet and a corresponding one above their heads. Jinx, who was not bestowed with Xander's flight powers, landed rather painfully and subsequently agreed to let the matter drop, allowing Raven to continue.

"As we got older, we learnt of the prophecy and how Earth was in danger of attacks from Trigon. We were sent to Earth to protect all of its citizens from the evils of outer dimensions. Avery and Jinx were to protect the world of human crime and Xander and I were to protect the opposing world of justice. But something went wrong."

"I ran away," Xander announced proudly, causing Jinx to snarl.

"We normally would've let him get away, but we revealed he'd stolen something that none of us would be able to fight against." Raven continued. "The Scythe of Scath."

Xander lazily outstretched his hand and swirls of black lightning spat out from it. A crack of thunder and a blinding flash of black energy filled the room. When the flash receded, a huge scythe appeared in his hand. The handle was a long, knobbly thing, crafted of some magical silver wood with runes engraved along it. The blade was made of what looked like, to Beast Boy, Raven's telekinetic energy.

Beast Boy stared at it for a moment, before turning to Raven and asking,

"But what is it?"

"It'll tell you." Arella murmured, stepping into the room. "But you must promise to listen and fully absorb this information. The Scythe of Scath is not to be spoken of lightly."

Beast Boy gave his word, and Arella began her tale.

_Guys, I am so sorry for how long it has been since I last updated. I was so busy with school and fleshing out Xander's character in my mind and writing my own personal novels… I'm really sorry. But at least now, you know who her old team is! I want to hear your opinions on Xander, he really intrigues me… also, what should I refer to Kyd as? Kyd Wykkyd or Avery?_


End file.
